


Damn Sammy

by spasticsamurai



Series: Ficcles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ficcles, Gen, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spasticsamurai/pseuds/spasticsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un-beta-ed. <br/>Hastily typed up during lunch break. IDEK what this is...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Damn Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta-ed.   
> Hastily typed up during lunch break. IDEK what this is...

Damn Sammy. 

Dean hates jogging.

If it was up to him, he'd still be in bed, buried under the covers.

It was 6 months ago that Dean and Cas had moved in together. They had invited Sam over that, under the pretense of celebrating. In truth, it was more to make use of those gigantic moose muscle to haul their furniture up 3 stories. When they were done, Dean had sprawled himself on the living room floor, having a near-death experience. Cas had been impressed that Sam had barely broken a sweat, despite doing most of the heavy lifting. Sam had suggested that Cas join him for his morning runs. Dean wanted no part of it, but encouraged Cas to do it anyway.

From that day, Cas and Sam made it a routine to do a 5-mile jog around their neighbourhood. Sam, who lived only 3 blocks away with his wife Jess, would meet Cas at the midway point and they would go do their thing while Dean made coffee and breakfast.

With all the exercise Cas was getting, Dean had taken full advantage of those toned abs and perky butt. Hey, it was very difficult to keep his hands to himself when his boyfriend came home all sweaty and flushed. The running also did wonders for Cas's stamina. To his horror, Dean found himself struggling to keep up with his boyfriend during their late night activities.

So here he was, jogging ( _ew!_ ) with his brother and boyfriend at 7 in the morning.

Damn Sammy.


End file.
